Harry Potter and the Angelic Vampire
by XDancingxFlouerX
Summary: So there's this new girl arriving at Hogwarts. This is back at the first year, when everyone meets each other. AU!


…okauy this is only muh 2nd story so pleswe stfu and read. If u don't like it fony nother reviwweing it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Once apon a time, therew as a girl named seranity rose. She was born into a gbelow-poverty famil;y, and she was adopted into this peeps. She didn't jbiw her biolagial family was pureblodd magicians and were the mythical tribe of the angle vampires. Her famly was all trajically mutered and she was givern to a muggle family to hide her powers. B ut little did she know, she would soon become the most powerful vampire angel witch in the world.

sernaity was a very betiful girl with mny unique qualities. She hadshining silver moonlght har that bonce3d as she walked and glowed at nigh. It was soft, silky and to her butttt. Her eyes were the most betiful crimson scr;et red that captivated onlookers and made you want to see ino her tragic past and find the secresxt of her luving heart foreve5r. She had skin as pale as the moon when it glimmered on the ocean ansd made boys want to touch her so bad!

She didn't ever let the boys get to her because she was a pure, beautifual, uyoung soul andshe fwlt no atrcarion when all she could do was cry blood tears and slit her rists and hope spoe,obe wiuld love her. She was ttruly a good and nice person never to follow the dark side snd destined for true love. All day since she Ws born evem as a babty she would slity her wrists and cry in frony o fthe bloody mitror wondering why fare was so mean to her and always was bad evil.

Somet8ies wheb she cut herself she wqould look ay ht e bolld and get feelings, the feelingng that she needdewd to drink what ber body created. Trigs only made her fell more like a fre4ak, but she was a beautifl girl on both the inside and outside.

Sometimes she wouold fele odd powers and teleport, turn invisible or suddenly heal peopele but nobody acknoleged this. Eevn with the good heart her had she still was hated and unl9oved but soon delaing with powers she needed go to Hagwarts and find new love foevr and meet her vbery destiny.

* * *

At the early age of 11 she was sent to hagwarts schoolk of bitchcraft and pisadry. She couldn't' wayit to getr there so shecould learn more about herself and how she was created.

She gor on the hagwarts tran slowly with her cat, Midnight on her shoulder. Her oufit t5htat day was perfect evevn though she was still scared they wouldn't accept eher. Her shirt wasa im shirt with a geartagram in blue and it was ivory black. Her wrists were cored with wristbands that were blue and black with jelly bluie and black braceeklts thatr encitcled her tiny rists and coeverd the badges of hefr pain AKA the cutting. Her legs were coeverd with a small black mini skirt that fll in perfect pleats ROUND HER tiny legrs. She also had Seranity also haddark blue midnight leggings go coevre the cross mark with angel wings that showed a sign of her power on her ankle and owve up in bloody roses to her knees. Her feet had betiful black converse with sim,ple white laces with red tips. Her hair was down and liongs and pretty and nice and usual. Hre makeup WAS BLUE EYESHADOW, dark thick black eeyeliner, long eyelashes withput mascara, no blush an d a layer of lipgloss to finish off the look. She was povera;ll very betiful.

condidnet and ready, she approached yhr ytsin, ready to male new froemds ofmany shapes and sized. She wanted to meet people frpom around the world, and knew hagwarts wuld hekp her on this journey.

Seranity climbed ontol the train, thowing her bafas at somne randojm person, and shouted at thenm "Im so sorry did i hurt your feelings?"

the person, a fifth grader, yelled "YEA YOU DID YOU BITCH! THAT HURT ALOT!" the ravenclaw student pushed seranity to the ground, and ran off laughing like a cruel hiena on the afarian planes afterit's eaten its meal. Serantiy fell to the ground wth a cry as he r arm eas crushed underneath her in a bloody mass of bones and pain and blodd. eranity looked down her her browen arm and cried out tears iof blood.

The tears continued falikig fown her face uhntil someone approached her and said, "r u OIK?"

seranity lookled up to see the beautifullicious boy she had ever seen. He had dark, evergreen eyes that shone in the midnight sky and black ivory midnight hair that fell around his perfevtly oval;shaped fasve. Seranity/s heart j7umped to her throat. she thouht maybe she finally dfound someone to make sweet love to.

Harruy Podder looked down to the misterious vbeautiful vibrat girl and throught he had finally found someone that would lovehim for all eternity. \He was a;readuy yhinkingh the dirty thoughts thAT YOU SHOULDN'T think of when u just meat a perso. he blueshid for a moment, then helped the gril to her feet. She cried ot in p[ain but did not object. jher arm lay in abloddy mass below her, where she was sitting previousdly.

harry looked down to the arm and its bormes amnd vicked them up too. he wa careful not to hurt the new beaujty becaus ehe ddin't want ehr to haet him on the first date. he wanted her to love him and he wanted to love her. the song summer love by justin timberlake. He began humming to the soong. I can't wait to fall in love, with yhou. yhou cant wait to fall in love, with me. this just \cant besummer love, you'll see. this just can't be summmer love,you'll see...ror a lonf moment he was silent, contemplating what this girl could be used for.

seranity continued to cry and whonererd why this boyh was toruturing her so muh. all she wanted was someone to care about her, and so far this boy wasjustaking her bleed mjore.she cried out to him "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? WHY CANT YOU JUST BRRING ME SOMEWHER?e" she didn't ean to raise her voie, but something had to be done. tyhis boy was just as fruel as yher others. she cried and sobbed on the bot;s sgoulder. after a whiole, she appologizd. "sorry I didnt mean to hurt ure feeliings."

"fine." harry gruffed. He colected the girl and her fallen body parts and dragged her onto the train.

* * *

A/n 

**dis is only muh 2****nd**** storie and im tryin rral hard. all yall haters need to shut the fuck up and get a life!!!!11!!!! if u don't like it dont reivwer it. **


End file.
